Pstra wstęga
}} Przeglądając moje notatki o siedmdziesięciu kilku wypadkach, w których przez ośm ostatnich lat miałem sposobność studyowania metod mego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa, znachodzę wiele spraw tragicznych, kilka komicznych, wielką ilość osobliwych, ale ani jednej pospolitej; ponieważ przyjaciel mój, pracując raczej z upodobania w swoim zawodzie, niż dla zyskania majątku, wzbraniał się podjąć dochodzenia, któreby nie miało jakiejś cechy niezwykłej, a nawet fantastycznej. Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, żeby choć jeden z tych różnych wypadków posiadał więcej rysów osobliwych, niż ten, który wydarzył się uznanej w hrabstwie Surrey rodziny Roylott of Stake Morau. Zdarzenie, o które chodzi, zaszło w pierwszych latach mojej przyjaźni z Holmesem, kiedyśmy zajmowali nasze kawalerskie pomieszkanie na Baku-Street. Kto wie czy bym go nie podał wcześniej do wiadomości publicznej, ale obietnica dochowania tajemnicy wiązała mnie przez ten czas, a od zobowiązania tego uwolniła mnie dopiero w ostatnich miesiącach śmierć przedwczesna owej damy. A może i dobrze, że fakty te teraz wyjdą na jaw bo mam na to dowody, że o śmierci Dr. Grimesby Roylott obiegają pogłoski, które usiłują przedstawić ją w jeszcze bardziej ponurem świetle, niż była ona w rzeczywistości. Jednego poranku, na początku kwietnia w r. 1883 obudziwszy się, zobaczyłem Sherlocka Holmesa zupełnie ubranego u boku mego łóżka. Holmes wstawał zwykle późno. Rzuciłem okiem na zegar stojący na kominku i, przekonałem się, że było dopiero kwadrans na ósmą, nic więc dziwnego, że spojrzałem na przyjaciela trochę zdumiony, a nawet zagniewany, bo nie prowadziłem nieregularnego życia. — Przykro mi, że cię budzę, Watsonie przemówił, ale już tak dziś wypadło. Obudzono panią Hudson, ona przyszła do mnie w tym samym celu, a ja do ciebie. — Cóż to? Czy się pali? — Nie, klient przyszedł. Zdaje się, że jakaś młoda dama przybyła silnie rozdrażniona i pragnie widzieć się ze mną. Czeka teraz w bawialni. Ha, kiedy młode panny chodzą po mieście o tej godzinie rano i wyciągają śpiących ludzi z łóżka, to pewnie muszą mieć coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Jeżeli się pokaże, że to sprawa interesująca, to ty, pewny jestem tego, życzyłbyś sobie znać ją od początku. Pomyślałem więc, że w każdym razie powinienem cię wezwać i dać ci sposobność poznania sprawy. — Mój drogi, nie opuściłbym jej za żadne skarby świata. Nie miałem większej przyjemności jak iść za Holmesem krok w krok w jego dochodzeniach i podziwiać dar tak bystrej dedukcyi, równającej się intuicji, mimo to zawsze opartej na jakiejś logicznej podstawie, z jakim rozwiązywał, problemy sobie powierzone. Szybko włożyłem moje ubranie i w kilka minut gotów byłem udać się z moim przyjacielem do bawialni. Jakaś pani, ubrana czarno i gęsto zawelonowana, która siedziała przy oknie, powstała, gdyśmy weszli. — Dzień dobry pani, powiedział wesoło Holmes. Jestem Sherlock Holmes. A to mój serdeczny przyjaciel i towarzysz doktor Watson, w obecności którego może pani mówić tak otwarcie jak wobec mnie. Aa! Z przyjemnością spostrzegam, że pani Hudson miała tę dobrą myśl, by zapalić w piecu. Proszę się przysunąć do kominka i zaraz każę pani przynieść szklankę gorącej kawy, bo widzę, że pani drży z zimna. — To nie z zimna się trzęsę, mówiła kobieta cichym głosem, zmieniając swe miejsce. — Z czegóż więc? — To z obawy, Mr. Holmes. To ze zgrozy. Mówiąc to, podniosła swój welon i ujrzeliśmy, jak godnym politowania był jej stan. Twarz jej blada, oczy niespokojne i wystraszone jak u ściganego zwierza. Wyglądała na kobietę 30-letnią, ale włosy jej okryła przedwczesna siwizna tu i ówdzie, a postać znużona i wychudła. Sherlock Holmes przebiegł ją swym bystrym, przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Nie ma się czego pani obawiać, rzeki uspokajająco, pochylił się naprzód i dotknął lekko jej ramienia. Nie wątpię, że całą sprawę rychło przyprowadzimy do ładu. Jak widzę, przybyła pani pociągiem dziś rano. — Czyżby mnie pan znał? — Nie, ale widzę drugą połówkę biletu powrotnego, wystającego z rękawiczki na dłoni pani. Musiała pani wyruszyć wcześnie z domu, a mimo to miała pani ładną podróż dog-cartem po niewygodnych drogach, zanim pani przybyła na stacyę. Dama poruszyła się gwałtownie i wypatrzyła się z podziwem na mego towarzysza. — Niema tu nic tajemniczego moja pani, mówił uśmiechając się. Lewy rękaw żakietu jest obryzgany błotem dobre parę razy. Ślady są zupełnie świeże. Niema innego powozu, prócz dog-cartu, któryby bryzgał w ten sposób i to tylko wtedy, gdy pani siądzie na siedzeniu po lewej stronie powożącego. — Nie wiem, z czego pan o tem wnioskuje, ale ma pan zupełną słuszność, rzekła. Wyruszyłam z domu przed szóstą, w 20 minut potem stanęłam na stacyi w Leatherhead i przybyłam pierwszym pociągiem na Waterlos.Dworzec kolei żelaznej w Londynie. Panie, nie mogę dłużej znieść tej męki, oszaleję, jeżeli to będzie dalej trwało. Nie mam się do kogo udać, niema nikogo tylko jednego człowieka, który się troszczy o mnie, a ten biedny mało co mi może pomódz. Słyszałam o panu Mr. Holmes; słyszałam o panu od pani Farintosh, którą pan ratowałeś w ciężkim kłopocie. To od niej mam adres pana. Och! panie, czy nie sądzisz pan, żebyś mi mógł bardzo pomódz i ostatecznie rozjaśnić tę gęstą ciemność, jaka mnie otacza? Obecnie nie mogę pana wynagrodzić za pańskie usługi, lecz za miesiąc lub dwa wyjdę za mąż i będę sama rozporządzać moimi dochodami, a wtedy nie powie pan, żem była niewdzięczną. Holmes zwrócił się do biurka, otworzył je i wyjął małą notatkę, którą zaczął przeglądać. — Farintosh, mówił. Ach tak, przypominam sobie tę sprawę; tyczyła się ona opalowego dyademu. Sądzę, że to było jeszcze przed poznaniem się z tobą, Watsonie. Mogę powiedzieć tylko to, że z przyjemnością dołożę takich starań w tej sprawie jak i dla przyjaciółki pani. A co do nagrody, to zamiłowanie w zawodzie jest mi nagrodą; koszta zaś, które poniosę, pokryje pani, kiedy pani sama uzna. A teraz niech pani raczy przedstawić wszystkie szczegóły, które pomogą mi wyrobić sobie zdanie o tej sprawie. — Niestety! odpowiedział nasz gość. Groza mego położenia polega na tem, że nie wiem sama, czego się mam lękać, a podejrzenia moje opierają się wyłącznie na drobnych szczegółach, że nawet ten, od którego przedewszystkiem mam prawo wyglądać pomocy i rady, zapatruje się na to wszystko, jak na przywidzenia nerwowej kobiety. Wprawdzie mi tego nie mówi, ale mogę poznać z jego uspokajających odpowiedzi i wyczytać z unikającego mnie wzroku. Ale słyszałam, Mr. Holmes, że umiesz głęboko wejrzeć i przeniknąć różnorodne nieprawości serca ludzkiego. Może mi pan poradzi, jak się mam zachować wobec niebezpieczeństw, które mnie otaczają. — Słucham panią z całą uwagą. — Nazywam się Helena Stones i mieszkam razem z moim ojczymem, który jest ostatnim i potomkiem jednego z najstarszych rodów saksońskich w Anglii, Roylott of Stoke Moran, w zachodniej części hrabstwa Surrey. Holmes skinął głową i rzekł: — Imię to jest mi znane. — Rodzina zaliczała się w swoim czasie do najbogatszych w Anglii, a posiadłości jej rozciągały się poza granice Surrey na północ w Berkshire, a na zachód w Hampshire. W ostatniem jednak stuleciu czterech dziedziców miało usposobienie rozpustne i rozrzutne, a ruiny familii dokonał ostatecznie karciarz. Nie pozostało nic prócz kilku akrów ziemi i starego dwóchsetletniego dworu, który i tak upada pod ciężarem długów hipotecznych. Ostatni właściciel wlókł tam swój żywot, prowadząc życie arystokraty-nędzarza; ale jego jedyny syn, mój ojczym, widząc, że musi się sam zastosować do nowych warunków, pozyskał znaczną sumę pieniędzy od jakiegoś krewnego, co mu pozwoliło osiągnąć stopień lekarza, i wyjechał do Kalkuty, gdzie dzięki swej biegłości fachowej i sile charakteru zyskał wielką praktykę. Jednak w przystępie gniewu, z powodu kilku kradzieży, popełnionych w domu, pobił na śmierć swego lokaja tubylca i ledwo że uniknął kary śmierci. Kiedy to się stało, odsiedział długoletnie więzienie, a potem powrócił do Anglii, ale już jako człowiek zgryźliwy i zawiedziony. Kiedy Dr. Roylott był w Indyach, ożenił się z moją matką, Mrs. Stoner, młodą wdową po generał-majorze Stonerze z artyleryi bengalskiej. Moja siostra Julia i ja, byłyśmy bliźniętami i miałyśmy ledwie po dwa lata, gdy moja matka wyszła powtórnie za mąż. Miała ona znaczną sumę pieniędzy, która przynosiła jej nie mniej jak 1000 funtów dochodu na rok, i tę przekazała ona zupełnie Dr. Roylottowi, dopóki będziemy z nim razem mieszkały, z tem zastrzeżeniem, że pewna część dochodu ma być wyznaczona dla każdej z nas, na wypadek naszego zamążpójścia. Wkrótce po naszym powrocie do Anglii matka moja umarła, zginęła 8 lat temu, podczas katastrofy kolejowej koło Crewe. Wówczas Dr. Roylott zaniechał usiłowań otworzenia własnej praktyki w Londynie i osiedliśmy w starym domu przodków w Stoke Morau. Pieniądze, które zostawiła moja matka, wystarczały na wszystkie nasze potrzeby i wydawało się, że nie było żadnej przeszkody do naszego szczęścia. Ale straszna zmiana zaszła u naszego ojczyma w tym czasie. Zamiast nawiązywać znajomości i robić wizyty u naszych sąsiadów, którzy z początku byli uradowani powrotem Roylotta ze Stoke do dawnej siedziby przodków, zamknął się w swoim domu i rzadko kiedy wychodził, chyba po to, aby wszcząć kłótnię z kimkolwiekbądź, kto mu zaszedł w drogę. Gwałtowność temperamentu, granicząca z szaleństwem, była dziedziczną u członków tego rodu, a u mego ojczyma została zdaje mi się spotęgowana przez długi pobyt pod zwrotnikiem. Zaszedł szereg haniebnych zwad, z których dwie skończyły się w biurze policyjnem, aż w końcu ojczym mój stał się postrachem mieszkańców wsi, a ludzie uciekają na jego widok, bo to człowiek niezmiernie silny i niepohamowany w złości. Ostatniego tygodnia cisnął miejscowego kowala przez parapet do rzeki i tylko pieniądzmi, jakie mogłam zebrać, uniknęłam nowego skandalu publicznego. Nie ma on wcale przyjaciół, oprócz wędrownych cyganów, i pozwala tym włóczęgom rozkładać się obozem na tych kilku akrach zachwaszczonego pola, które stanowią majątek rodzinny, i nawzajem przyjmuje gościnę w ich szałasach, włócząc się z nimi czasem całymi tygodniami. Ma także pasyę do zwierząt indyjskich, które mu posyła jakiś korespondent, a obecnie maczitęCzita, wielki, dziki kot, podobny do lamparta. i pawiana, które spacerują swobodnie po jego majątku, wzbudzając u mieszkańców niemniejszy postrach od swego pana. Może pan sobie wyobrazić z tego, com powiedziała, że moja biedna siostra Julia i ja, nie miałyśmy różami usłanego życia. Nie można było utrzymać służącego i przez długi czas spełniałyśmy same najgrubsze roboty w domu. Siostra moja miała ledwie trzydzieści lat, gdy umarła, a mimo to włosy jej zaczęły tak siwieć jak i moje. — Więc siostra pani nie żyje? — Umarła dwa lata temu i właśnie w sprawie jej śmierci pragnę z panem pomówić. Może pan zrozumieć, że pędząc takie życie, jakiem opisała, mało kiedy widziałyśmy kogo równego nam wiekiem i stanowiskiem. Miałyśmy jednak ciotkę, starą pannę, siostrę mojej matki, Miss Honoryę Westphail, która mieszka w Harrow, i czasem wolno nam było składać wizyty w jej domu. Julia pojechała tam na Boże Narodzenie, dwa lata temu, i poznała tam wysłużonego majora od marynarki, z którym się zaręczyła. Mój ojczym dowiedział się o tem, kiedy moja siostra powróciła, i nie stawiał żadnych przeszkód, ale na dwa tygodnie przed dniem wyznaczonym na wesele zaszedł straszny wypadek, który pozbawił mnie jedynej mojej przyjaciółki. Holmes siedział pochylony w tył na fotelu, z oczyma zamkniętemi, a głową opartą na poduszce, ale teraz otworzył do połowy oczy i spojrzał — na swego gościa. — Racz pani mówić z wszelkimi szczegółami, powiedział. — Łatwo mi to uczynić, bo każdy wypadek tej strasznej chwili jest wyryty w mej pamięci. Dwór jest, jak to mówiłam już, bardzo stary i tylko jedno skrzydło jest obecnie zamieszkane. Sypialnie na tem skrzydle znajdują się na pierwszym piętrze, a bawialnie w środkowej części budynku. Z tych sypialń pierwsza należy do Dr. Roylotta, druga do mojej siostry, a trzecia moja własna. Niema żadnego połączenia pomiędzy niemi, ale wychodzą one na ten sam kurytarz. Czy mówię jasno? — Zupełnie. — Okna trzech sypialń wychodzą na łąkę. Tej fatalnej nocy Dr. Roylott poszedł wcześnie do swego pokoju, chociaż wiedziałyśmy, że się jeszcze nie udał na spoczynek, bo mojej siostrze dokuczał dym silnych cygar indyjskich, które on ma zwyczaj palić. Dlatego opuściła swój pokój i przyszła do mego, w którym siedziała przez pewien czas, rozprawiając o swem zbliżającem się weselu. O jedenastej godzinie wstała, aby mnie opuścić, ale zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i oglądnęła się w tył. — Powiedz mi, Heleno, rzekła, czyś ty kiedy słyszała w głuchą noc jaki świst? — Nigdy, odpowiedziałam. — Przypuszczam, że ty przecież nie świszczesz przez sen. — Pewnie, że nie. Ale dlaczego? — Ponieważ podczas ostatnich kilku nocy zawsze około trzeciej nad ranem słyszałam cichy wyraźny świst. Ja śpię lekko, więc mnie to obudziło. Nie mogę powiedzieć, skąd on pochodził, może z sąsiedniego pokoju, może z łąki. Myślę, żem powinna była się ciebie zapytać, czyś to słyszała. — Nie, nie słyszałam. To musieli być ci przeklęci cygani na polu. — Bardzo możliwe. Ale gdyby to pochodziło z łąki, to dziwię się, dlaczego byś i ty nie miała tego słyszeć. — A, ale ja śpię twardziej niż ty. — Tak, zresztą w każdym razie to nie ma wielkiego znaczenia. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, zamknęła drzwi mego pokoju, a w kilka minut później usłyszałam jej klucz obracający się w zamku. — Tak? powiedział Holmes. Czy to było zwyczajem zamykać się zawsze na noc? — Zawsze. — A dlaczego? — Myślę, że wspominałam panu o tem, że doktor trzyma czitę i pawiana. Nie czułyśmy się bezpiecznemi, dopóki nasze drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz. — Prawda. Proszę dalej opowiadać. — Nie mogłam spać tej nocy. Niejasne przeczucie grożącego nieszczęścia nie dawało mi spokoju. Moja siostra i ja, przypomina pan sobie, byłyśmy bliźniętami, a pan wie przecie, jakie subtelne węzły łączą dwie dusze tak ściśle spokrewnione. Była to straszna noc. Wicher wył na dworze, a deszcz siekł i dzwonił o szyby. Nagle wśród szumu wichru rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk przerażonej kobiety. Wiedziałam, że to był głos mojej siostry. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka, owinęłam się szalem i popędziłam na kurytarz. Kiedy otworzyłam moje drzwi, zdawało mi się, że słyszałam cichy świst, taki sam, jaki opisywała moja siostra, a w kilka minut potem jakiś dźwięk, jakby jakiś przedmiot metalowy upadł na podłogę. Kiedy przebiegłam przez kurytarz, drzwi mojej siostry odemknęły się i zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Wypatrzyłam się na to przerażona, nie wiedząc co z tego wyniknie. Przy świetle lampy na kurytarzu zobaczyłam moją siostrę ukazującą się w drzwiach, z twarzą pobladłą od zgrozy, z rękami szukającemi ratunku, a cała jej postać chwiała się na obie strony jak u pijanego. Przebiegłam do niej i objęłam ją ramionami, ale w tej chwili kolana jej zaczęły się uginać i padła na ziemię. Skurczyła się cała, jak ktoś szarpany strasznym bólem, a członki jej przeszedł straszny dreszcz. Z początku myślałam, że ona mnie nie poznała, lecz kiedy pochyliłam się nad nią, krzyknęła nagle: — O mój Boże! Heleno! To była wstęga! pstra wstęga. — Musiało być coś innego, co usiłowała powiedzieć i wskazała palcem w kierunku pokoju doktora, ale nowa konwulsya ogarnęła ją i zamknęła jej usta. Wybiegłam, wołając głośno mego ojczyma, i spotkałam go spieszącego z pokoju w szlafroku. Kiedy doszedł do mojej siostry, była ona nieprzytomna i chociaż wlał jej trochę wódki do gardła i posłał po lekarza do wsi, wszystkie usiłowania były nadaremne. Upadła lekko i umarła nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Taki był straszny koniec mojej ukochanej siostry. — Chwileczkę, rzekł Holmes; czy pani jest pewna tego świstu i metalicznego dźwięku? Czy mogła by pani na to przysiądz? — O to samo pytał mnie koronerKoroner — urzędnik, który bada przyczynę śmierci ludzi zabitych lub zeszłych ze świata w sposób nienaturalny. (Urząd ten pochodzi z czasów Ryszarda Lwie Serce.) hrabstwa przy śledztwie. Doskonale pamiętam, żem to słyszała, a przecież wśród łomotu wichru i trzeszczenia starego domu, mogłam się bardzo łatwo pomylić. — Czy siostra pani była ubrana? — Nie, była w nocnej bieliźnie. W prawej ręce znaleziono spaloną zapałkę, a w lewej pudełko z zapałkami. — Widać z tego, że zapaliła światło i rozglądała się, gdy ją coś zaniepokoiło. To jest ważne. I do jakich ostatecznych wyników doszedł koroner? — On śledził sprawę z wielkiem natężeniem, bo zachowanie się Dr. Roylotta dobrze było znane w hrabstwie, ale nie mógł znaleźć dostatecznej przyczyny śmierci. Świadectwo moje dowiodło, że drzwi zostały zamknięte od środka, a okna były zaparte starodawnemi okiennicami i silnemi żelaznemi sztabami, które zamykało się codzień na noc. Ściany zostały troskliwie zbadane i okazało się, że wszystkie były nienaruszone, a posadzka została także dokładnie zrewidowaną, z tym samym rezultatem. Kominek jest szeroki, ale zamknięty czterema silnymi prętami. Pewnem jest przeto, że siostra moja była zupełnie sama, gdy zaskoczyło ją to nieszczęście. Oprócz tego nie było żadnego śladu jakiegokolwiek gwałtu na niej. — A na przykład trucizna? — Doktorzy badali ją w tym celu, ale bez pomyślnego skutku. — A jakie jest zdanie pani o śmierci tej nieszczęśliwej osoby? — Ja sądzę, że ona zginęła tylko z przerażenia i nerwowego wstrząśnienia, chociaż nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, coby ją mogło wprawić w taki przestrach. — Czy w tym czasie koczowali cygani na polu? — Tak, prawie zawsze są tam jacyś. — A! a co pani wnosi z tej alluzyi do wstęgi jakiejś — pstrej wstęgi? — Czasem myślałam, że to była czcza gadanina w deliryum, czasem, że to może odnosiło się do jakiejś wstążki we wsi, a może właśnie do tych cyganów na łące. Nie wiem czy to niejaka chustka cętkowana, jaką wielu z nich nosi na głowie, nie skłoniła jej do użycia tego dziwnego przymiotnika. Holmes potrząsnął głową ruchem człowieka niezupełnie zadowolonego. — To jest bardzo niejasna sprawa, odezwał się, proszę dalej opowiadać. — Dwa lata upłynęły od tego wypadku, a życie moje było jeszcze bardziej samotne niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak miesiąc temu, drogi mój przyjaciel, którego znam od dawna, zrobił mi ten zaszczyt i poprosił o moją rękę. Nazywa się Armitage — Percy Armitage — drugi syn Mra Armitage’a z Cranc Water koło Reading. Mój ojczym nie sprzeciwił się temu małżeństwu i mamy się pobrać tego roku na wiosnę. Dwa dni temu zaczęto jakieś reperacye w zachodniem skrzydle budynku, a ściana mojej sypialni została przebita, tak, że musiałam się przenieść do pokoju, w którym umarła moja siostra, i spać w tem samem łóżku, w którem ona spała. Wyobraź pan sobie moje przerażenie, gdy nie śpiąc i myśląc o strasznym jej końcu, nagle usłyszałam cichy świst, który poprzedził jej śmierć. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i zapaliłam lampę, lecz nie było nic widać w pokoju. Byłam zbyt przerażona ,by wrócić do łóżka i tak ubrałam się i skoro tylko dzień nastał, wymknęłam się, najęłam dog-cart w gospodzie „Pod koroną“, która leży naprzeciw, pojechałam do Leatherhead, skąd przybyłam dziś rano umyślnie w tym celu, aby z panem się widzieć i zapytać o radę. — Rozsądnie pani zrobiła, rzekł mój przyjaciel. Ale czy pani mi wszystko powiedziała? — Tak, wszystko. — Miss Roylott, pani nie powiedziała. Pani ochrania swego ojczyma. — Dlaczego, co pan ma na myśli? Zamiast odpowiedzi, Holmes odsłonił żabot z czarnej koronki, który pokrywał rękę, spoczywającą na kolanie naszego gościa. Pięć małych sinych plam, ślady pięciu palców były odbite na białej ręce. — Ktoś się z panią okrutnie obszedł, powiedział Holmes. Dama zaczerwieniła się mocno i zakryła swą uszkodzoną rękę. — To brutal i nie wie dobrze o mojej sile. Wówczas nastało długie milczenie, podczas którego Holmes oparł swą brodę na ręku i wpatrywał się w trzaskający ogień. — To jest bardzo poważna sprawa, wyrzekł w końcu. Jest wiele szczegółów, które pragnąłbym poznać, zanim wytknę kierunek naszego postępowania. Ale nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia. Gdybyśmy dziś przybyli do Stoke Morau, czy byłoby możliwem dla nas przeglądnąć te pokoje bez wiedzy ojczyma pani? — Właśnie on mówił, że uda się dziś do stolicy w jakimś bardzo ważnym interesie. Możliwem jest, że nie będzie go cały dzień w domu, i nic panom nie powinno tam przeszkadzać. Mamy teraz gospodynię, ale ona jest stara i głupia i łatwo ją mogę usunąć z domu. — Wybornie. Watsonie, nie masz nic przeciw tej przejażdżce? — Zupełnie nic. — Więc przejedziemy obaj. Co pam ma teraz do czynienia? — Mam kilka spraw, które pragnęłabym załatwić teraz, kiedy jestem w mieście. Ale powrócę pociągiem o dwunastej, tak, aby być tam na czas, gdy panowie przyjdziecie. — I może się pani nas spodziewać zaraz popołudniu. Mam jeszcze małą sprawę do przypilnowania. Czy pani nie zaczeka na śniadanie? — Nie, muszę odejść. Ulżyło mi już na sercu, kiedym się panu zwierzyła z mego kłopotu. Zobaczymy się popołudniu. Zarzuciła swój gęsty czarny welon na twarz i wysunęła się z pokoju. — I cóż ty o tem wszystkiem myślisz, Watsonie, zapytał Sherlock Holmes, pochylając się w tył na fotelu. — Wydaje mi się, że to jest bardzo ciemna i straszna sprawa. — Dosyć ciemna i dosyć straszna. — Chociaż, jeżeli ta dama prawdę mówi, że posadzka i ściany są w dobrym stanie i że przez drzwi, okno i kominek nie było można przejść, to siostra jej musiała być z pewnością sama, gdy spotkała ją ta zagadkowa śmierć. — Cóż więc mają do czynienia te nocne świsty i co mogą znaczyć te dziwne słowa umierającej? — Nie mogę pojąć. — Gdy zestawimy te fakty, świst w nocy, obecność bandy cygańskiej, pozostającej w poufałych stosunkach ze starym doktorem, fakt, że mamy na to dowody, że doktorowi zależało na przeszkodzeniu małżeństwa swojej pasierbicy, wzmiankę umierającej o wstędze, i ostatecznie to, że Miss Helena Stoner słyszała metaliczny dźwięk, który mógł pochodzić od zasuwanej sztaby żelaznej, która ubezpieczała okiennicę, to zdaniem mojem mamy dobre dane do wyjaśnienia tajemnicy w tych granicach. — Ale co tam robili cyganie? — Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić. — Widzę wiele zarzutów przećiw tej teoryi. — A ja również. Właśnie dlatego udajemy się dzisiaj do Stoke Morau. Pragnę wiedzieć czy zarzuty te są trafne, czy też mogą być usunięte. Ale cóż to do dyabła! Wykrzyknik ten wyszedł od mego przyjaciela z tej przyczyny, że drzwi nasze otwarły się z łoskotem, a ogromny mężczyzna ukazał się na progu. Strój jego był dziwną mieszanina zawodowego i wiejskiego, bo miał czarny wysoki kapelusz, długi surdut, parę wysokich kamaszy, a batog myśliwski trzymał w ręku. Był tak wysokiego wzrostu, że kapelusz jego dotykał istotnie futryny w drzwiach, a plecy zajmowały całą ich szerokość. Wielka twarz pokryta tysiącem zmarszczek, ogorzała od słońca i nacechowana wszelką złą pasyą, zwracała się od jednego z nas na drugiego, podczas gdy głęboko osadzone, żółcią nabiegłe oczy i haczykowaty, cienki, chudy nos nadawały mu wygląd starego, drapieżnego ptaka. — Który tu jest Holmes? zapytała ta figura. — To ja jestem, ale może i pan będziesz łaskaw powiedzieć swoje szanowne nazwisko, rzekł spokojnie mój przyjaciel. — Jestem Dr. Grimesby Roylott of Stoke Morau. — Przyjemnie mi w istocie, doktorze, powiedział Holmes słodko. Proszę usiąść. — Nie potrzeba mi tego. Moja pasierbica była tutaj. Wyśledziłem ją. Co ona panu mówiła? — Jest trochę zimno, jak na tę porę roku. — Co ona panu powiedziała, wrzasnął stary z wściekłością. — Ale słyszałem, że szafran się dobrze zapowiada, mówił mój przyjaciel jednym ciągiem. — Aha! pan mnie zbywasz niczem, tak? rzekł nasz nowy gość, postąpił krok naprzód i potrząsnął swym batogiem. — Znam cię, ty łajdaku! Słyszałem o tobie przedtem! Tyś ten wszędzie węszący Holmes. Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się. — Holmes wścibski! Twarz mego przyjaciela rozszerzyła się w uśmiechu. — Holmes szpicel ze Scotlandyardu. Holmes parsknął serdecznym śmiechem. — Rozmowa z panem jest wielce ucieszna, rzekł. Kiedy pan wyjdzie, zamknij pan drzwi za sobą, bo jest porządny przeciąg. — Pójdę, gdy powiem, co mam do powiedzenia. Nie waż się mieszać do moich spraw. Wiem, że Miss Stoner tu była — wyśledziłem ją! Jestem niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, gdy kto mi wlezie w drogę! Popatrzno! — Szybko postąpił naprzód, chwycił pogrzebacz i wygiął go w kabłąk swojemi ogromnemi opalonemi rękami. — Uważaj więc i strzeż się moich łap, warknął i cisnąwszy zgięty haczyk, wyszedł z pokoju. — Wygląda na bardzo milą osobę, mówił Holmes, śmiejąc się. Nie jestem wcale tak otyły, ale gdyby pozostał, to mógłbym mu pokazać, że moja ręka nie jest o wiele słabszą od jego. Gdy to mówił, chwycił stalowy pogrzebacz i nagłym ruchem wyprostował go napowrót. — Pomyśleć, że był na tyle śmiałym, by mieszać mnie z detektywami policyjnymi. Jednak ta okoliczność jest niezłą przyprawką do naszego badania i spodziewam się, że nasza mała znajoma nie ucierpi z powodu swej nieroztropności, że dała się wyśledzić temu brutalowi. A teraz, Watsonie, każmy sobie dać śniadanie, a potem ja udam się do sądu, gdzie spodziewam się pozyskać kilka dat, które mogą nam pomódz w tej sprawie. Dochodziła już pierwsza godzina, gdy Sherlock Holmes powrócił ze swojej wyprawy. Trzymał w ręku kartkę białego papieru, pokreślona uwagami i cyframi. — Widziałem testament nieboszczki żony doktora, mówił. Aby oznaczyć dokładnie jego wartość, zmuszony byłem poznać obecne wartości ulokowanych kapitałów, z czem to się ściśle łączy. Ogólny kapitał, który w czasie śmierci żony wynosił blizko 1100 funtów szterlingów, teraz zmalał do 750 funtów szterlingów z powodu spadku cen produktów rolniczych. Każda córka ma prawo do 250 funtów na wypadek zamążpójścia. Widać z tego, że gdyby obie dziewczęta wyszły za mąż, a choćby jedna, to w każdym razie ładnieby to uszczupliło dochody tej pięknej lali. Trud mój ranny nie był daremny, ponieważ się pokazało, że ten pan ma poważne dane, aby stanąć na przeszkodzie czemuś podobnemu. Ale teraz, Watsonie, jest to za poważna sprawa, aby mitrężyć czas, zwłaszcza, że stary wie, że my się zajmujemy jego sprawkami, więc jeżeliś gotów, to zawołamy dorożkę i pojedziemy na Waterloo. Bardzo byłbym zadowolony, gdybyś włożył swój rewolwer do kieszeni. System Eleya nr. 2. jest wybornym argumentem dla pana, który umie giąć stalowe pogrzebacze w kabłąk. To, i szczoteczka do zębów, to zdaje mi się wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Na dworcu Waterloo na szczęście trafiliśmy na pociąg do Leatherhead, gdzie najęliśmy wózek w gospodzie na stacyi i jechaliśmy 4 lub 5 mil miłemi drogami hrabstwa Surrey. Był to wspaniały dzień, słońce świeciło jasno, a kilka postrzępionych obłoków pędziło po niebie. Drzewa i przydrożne żywopłoty właśnie wypuszczały pierwsze zielone pędy, a powietrze nasycone było przyjemnym zapachem wilgotnej ziemi. Mnie przynajmniej uderzał dziwny kontrast pomiędzy miłą zapowiedzią wiosny, a ciemną sprawą, w którą byliśmy wmieszani. Mój przyjaciel siedział na przedzie wózka z założonemi rękami, z kapeluszem nasuniętym na oczy, a brodą opuszczoną na piersi, pogrążony w najgłębszem zamyśleniu. Ale nagle powstał, dotknął mego ramienia i wskazał ręką ponad łąki. — Patrz tam, rzekł. Zapuszczony park opadał łagodnym stokiem, przechodząc w gęsty gaik na samym wierzchołku. Tam, wśród konarów drzew wysterczały szare przyczółki i wysoki dach starożytnej budowli. — Stoke Morau? zapytał. — Tak, panie, to jest dom Dr. Grimesby Roylott, zauważył furman. — Widać tam jakieś rusztowanie, powiedział Holmes; właśnie tam jedziemy. — Tam jest wieś, objaśniał furman, wskazując na gromadę dachów w pewnej odległości na lewo; ale jeżeli panowie życzycie sobie dostać się do dworu, to możecie skrócić sobie drogę przez ten przełaz, a dalej przez ścieżkę polną. To tam, gdzie ta pani idzie. — A ta pani, to zdaje mi się Miss Stoner, zauważył Holmes, robiąc z ręki daszek nad oczyma. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli zrobimy tak, jak mówicie. Wysiedliśmy, zapłacili za jazdę, a wózek potoczył się drogą do Leatherhead. — Myślę, że to dobrze, rzekł Holmes, gdyśmy weszli przez przełaz do parku, jeżeli ten człowiek myśli, że myśmy tu przybyli jako architekci albo w jakimś interesie. To uchroni nas od podejrzeń. Dzień dobry, Miss Stoner. Widzi pani, żeśmy dotrzymali słowa. Poranna nasza klientka spieszyła na nasze spotkanie, a po twarzy widać było jej radość. — Czekałam tak niecierpliwie na panów, zawołała, ściskając serdecznie naszą dłoń. Wszystko złożyło się wyśmienicie. Dr. Roylott pojechał do miasta i niepodobieństwem jest, by wrócił przed wieczorem. — Mieliśmy przyjemność poznać doktora, rzekł Holmes i w kilku słowach przedstawił, co zaszło. Miss Stoner pobladła gwałtownie, słysząc te słowa. — Wielki Boże! krzyknęła, on mnie więc śledził. — Tak wygląda. — Jest to człowiek tak przebiegły, że nigdy nie wiem, kiedy jestem bezpieczna przed nim. Ach! Co on powie, gdy wróci. — Musi się sam dobrze pilnować, ponieważ może się przekonać, że ktoś jeszcze chytrzejszy idzie za nim w trop. Musi się pani zamknąć przed nim na noc. Jeżeli się zachowa brutalnie, to zawieziemy panią do ciotki w Harrew. Teraz wykorzystajmy czas, jak można najlepiej, proszę więc zaprowadzić nas natychmiast do pokoi, w których mamy przeprowadzić badanie. Budynek był z szarych, porosłych mchem kamieni; składał się z wyższej części środkowej i dwóch skrzydeł, wysuniętych w bok jak kleszcze u raka. W jednem z tych skrzydeł okna były powybijane i zabite deskami, podczas gdy dach był miejscami załamany, prawdziwy obraz ruiny. Środkowa część znajdowała się w trochę lepszym stanie, ale prawe skrzydło było stosunkowo nowe, a firanki u okien i niebieskawy dym, unoszący się z kominów, świadczyły, że tam właśnie mieszkała rodzina. Jakieś rusztowania wzniesiono przy końcu ściany, a mur kamienny poprzebijany, ale nie było ani śladu jakichś robotników w czasie naszej wizyty. Holmes chodził sobie powoli po zaniedbanej łące i z głęboką uwagą badał zewnętrzną stronę okien. — To, zdaje mi się, należy do pokoju, w którym pani zwykle sypia, środkowe do siostry pani, a to najbliższe środkowej części budynku, do pokoju Dr. Roylotta. — Zupełnie tak. Ale ja teraz śpię w środkowym pokoju. — Niby z powodu naprawy. Swoją drogą, nie zdaje mi się, aby była konieczna potrzeba reperacji tej części. — Niema żadnej. Jestem święcie przekonana, że to był pretekst, aby mnie usunąć z mego pokoju. — A! to jest podejrzane. Ale po drugiej stronie tego wązkiego skrzydła biegnie kurytarz, na który wychodzą drzwi tych trzech pokoi. Czy są tam jakie okna? — Tak, ale bardzo małe. Za ciasne, aby się kto mógł przez nie dostać. — Kiedy więc obie panie zamknęły drzwi swoje na noc, to pokoje pań były niedostępne. Teraz możeby pani była tak łaskawa wejść do swego pokoju i założyć okiennice. Miss Stoner zrobiła tak, a Holmes po troskliwej rewizyi przy otwartem oknie, usiłował na wszelki sposób przemocą otworzyć okiennicę, ale to mu się nie powiodło. Nie było żadnej szpary, by można włożyć nóż i podnieść zasuwy. Potem przez soczewkę badał zawiasy, ale były one z silnego żelaza, głęboko wpuszczone w gruby mur. — Hm! mruknął, skubiąc swą brodę w zakłopotaniu, moja teorya przedstawia pewne trudności. Nikt nie mógł otworzyć tych okiennic, jeżeli one były zaryglowane. Dobrze, zobaczymy czy we wnętrzu niema jakich szczegółów, któreby rozjaśniły tę sprawę. Małe boczne drzwi prowadziły na czysto wymyty kurytarz, na który wychodziły trzy sypialnie. Holmes nie chciał badać trzeciego pokoju, tak, że przeszliśmy odrazu do drugiego, w którym obecnie spała Miss Stoner i w którym jej siostra znalazła śmierć. Był to mały zaciszny pokój z nizkim sufitem i szerokim kominkiem jak zwykle w starych domach wiejskich. Ciemna komoda stała w jednym rogu, łóżko z białą kapą w drugim, a stolik do ubierania się po lewej stronie okna. Te sprzęty i dwa wyplatane krzesełka składały się na całe umeblowanie pokoju, a oprócz tego był kwadratowy dywan. Obicia ścian dokoła pokoju i futryny były z ciemnego stoczonego przez robaki dębowego drzewa, tak stare i wypełzłe, że mogły pochodzić z czasów budowy domu. Holmes postawił jedno krzesło w kącie i siedział w milczeniu, podczas gdy oczy jego błądziły po ścianach, badając z góry na dół każdy szczegół pokoju. — Gdzie prowadzi ten dzwonek, zapytał w końcu, wskazując na taśmę grubą od dzwonka, która wisiała nad łóżkiem, a kutas jej leżał na poduszce. — On wiedzie do pokoju gospodyni. — Wygląda mi na nowszy niż inne rzeczy. — Tak, umieszczono go tutaj przed kilkoma laty. — Siostra pani musiała go zażądać. — Nie, nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby go kiedy nawet używała. Zwykle chodziłyśmy same, jeżeli nam czego było potrzeba. — Rzeczywiście, wydaje się niepotrzebnem umieszczać tutaj taki piękny dzwonek. Daruj pani, że przez kilka minut będę badał tę podłogę. Pochylił się nad posadzką i co chwila przykładając soczewkę do oczu, skrupulatnie badał każdą szparę między deskami. Potem to samo zrobił z deskami, któremi był wyłożony pokój. Ostatecznie przeszedł do łóżka i przez pewien czas patrzył się na nie i wodził oczyma wzdłuż ściany. Wreszcie wziął do ręki taśmę od dzwonka i szarpnął nią silnie. — Jakto, on jest niemy? zapytał. — Nie chce dzwonić? — Nie, nawet nie jest przymocowany do drutu. To jest bardzo interesujące. Może pani widzi teraz, że jest przytwierdzony do haczka tuż pod otworem małego wentylatora. — Co za niedorzeczność. Nigdym tego przedtem nie zauważyła. — Bardzo dziwne, mruknął Holmes ciągnąc za taśmę. Jest kilka bordzo dziwnych szczegółów w tym pokoju. Naprzykład, co to za głupi musiał być architekt, by zakładać wentylator do drugiego pokoju, kiedy tak samo można było połączyć go z powietrzem na dworze. — To jest także zupełnie nowe, powiedziała miss Stoner. — Założono go równocześnie z taśmą do dzwonka, zauważył Holmes. — Tak, dokonano tu kilku drobnych zmian w tym czasie. — Wydaje mi się, że ma to bardzo interesujący charakter — taśmy do dzwonków nie dzwoniących, wentylatory, które nie przepuszczają świeżego powietrza. Za pozwoleniem pani, Miss Stoner, teraz przeniesiemy nasze poszukiwania do sąsiedniego apartamentu. Pokój Dr. Grimesby Roylott był większy niż jego pasierbicy, ale również niewykwintnie umeblowany. Łóżko obozowe, mała drewniana półka pełna książek przeważnie lekarskich, fotel obok łóżka, proste krzesło drewniane stojące pod ścianą, okrągły stół i wielka żelazna szafa, oto były główne przedmioty, na które natrafiło nasze oko. Holmes chodził dokoła pokoju i badał każdą rzecz z najwyższem zainteresowaniem. — Co tutaj jest? zapytał dotykając się szafy. — Papiery i dokumenty mego ojczyma. — O! Pani więc widziała tę szafę we środku:? — Tylko raz, kilka lat temu. Przypominam sobie, że była pełna papierów. — Czy tam nie ma naprzykład kota we środku? — Nie, co za dziwne przypuszczenie! — Ale proszę popatrzyć na to. Zdjął mały talerzyk mleka, który stał na szafie. — Nie, my nie trzymamy kota, ale jest czita i pawian. — Ach tak, prawda. Ale czita jest wielkim kotem i wątpię, żeby talerzyk mleka wystarczał na to, by zadowolić jej potrzeby. Jest jedna rzecz, co do której pragnąłbym się upewnić. Usiadł w kuczki przed drewnianem krzesłem i badał siedzenie z największą uwagą. — Dziękuję pani. Załatwiłem wszystko, powiedział wstając i wkładając soczewkę do kieszeni. Hallo! A to interesująca rzecz! Przedmiotem, który zwrócił jego uwagę, był mały bat na psa, wiszący w jednym rogu łóżka. Ale był on zwinięty i zawiązany w pętlicę. — Co ty sadzisz o tem, Watsonie? — Jest to dosyć zwyczajny bat. Ale nie wiem, pocobv on miał być związany. — To nie jest tak całkiem zwyczajne, prawda? Ach tak! Teraz jest świat bezbożny, ale kiedy już wykształcony człowiek wysila swój mózg na zbrodnie, to przejdzie wszystkich złoczyńców na ziemi. Myślę, że teraz dosyć widziałem; proszę pani, Miss Stoner, wyjdziemy na łąkę. Nie widziałem nigdy twarzy mego przyjaciela tak ponurej, a brwi jego tak zmarszczonych, jak to było, kiedyśmy wracali z miejsca poszukiwań. Przeszliśmy kilka razy po łące, ale ani Miss Stoner, ani ja, nie chcieliśmy przerywać jego zamyślenia, aż on sam ocknął się z przykrych myśli. — Jest bardzo ważną rzeczą, Miss Stoner, przemówił, że pani powinna bezwzględnie stosować się do moich rad, pod każdym względem. — Najzupełniej tak uczynię. — Sprawa jest za poważna, aby się wahać. Życie pani może od tego zależeć, czy się pani na to zgodzi. — Zapewniam pana, że się zdaję na pana zupełnie. — Po pierwsze, mój przyjaciel i ja musimy przepędzić noc w pokoju pani. Miss Stoner i ja wypatrzyliśmy się na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Tak, to musi tak być. Pozwoli pani wyjaśnić tę rzecz. Zdaje mi się, że tam jest wiejska gospoda. — Tak, pod Koroną. — Bardzo dobrze. Okna pani można stamtąd widzieć? — Pewnie. — Musi się pani zamknąć w swoim pokoju pod pozorem bólu zębów, kiedy ojczym pani powróci. Potem, kiedy pani usłyszy, że on udał się do siebie na noc, otworzy pani okiennice w oknie, odsunie rygle i postawi tam lampę jako sygnał dla nas, a potem wymknie się pani do zwykle przez siebie zajmowanego pokoju, wziąwszy to, co pani będzie potrzebne. Nie wątpię, że pomimo reparacyi, będzie pani mogła tam przepędzić jedną noc. — O tak, z łatwością. — Resztę pozostawi pani nam. — Ale co pan zamierza uczynić? — Spędzimy noc w pokoju i będziemy badali przyczynę tego głosu, który panią niepokoi. — Jestem przekonana, Mr. Holmes, że pan już rozstrzygnąłeś tę sprawę, rzekła Miss Stoner, kładąc swą rękę na ramieniu mego towarzysza. — Może i rozstrzygnąłem. — Więc zlituj się pan i powiedz mi, jaka była przyczyna śmierci mojej siostry. — Wolałbym mieć jaśniejsze dowody, zanim to powiem. — Ostatecznie może mi pan powie, czy mój domysł jest słuszny i czy ona zginęła z jakiegoś nagłego przerażenia? — Nie, ja tak nie sądzę. Myślę, że prawdopodobnie była jakaś więcej realna przyczyna. A teraz Miss Stoner musimy panią opuścić, bo gdyby Dr. Roylott powrócił i widział nas, to cała podróż byłaby daremną. Do widzenia i proszę być odważną, bo jeżeli uczyni pani to co po wiedziałem, to może pani być pewną, że szybko usuniemy niebezpieczeństwa, jakie pani zagrażają. Sherlock Holmes i ja z łatwością najęliśmy pokój sypialny i bawialny w gospodzie pod Koroną. Były one na piątrze i z naszego okna mieliśmy widok na aleję z bramą i zamieszkałe skrzydło dworu Stoke Morau. O zmroku widzieliśmy, jak przyjeżdżał Dr. Grimesby Roylott i jak jego potężna figura odbijała od drobnej postaci chłopca, który go wiózł. Chłopcu było jakoś trudno otworzyć ciężką żelazną bramę i słyszeliśmy ochrypły głos doktora i widzieliśmy, z jaką wściekłością potrząsnął zaciśniętą pięścią ku chłopcu. Wózek popędził, a w kilka minut później ujrzeliśmy, jak nagle pomiędzy drzewami zabłysło światło, jakby zapalono lampę w jednej z bawialni. — Czy wiesz, Watsonie, mówił Holmes, gdyśmy siedzieli razem wśród zapadającej ciemności, że w istocie mam pewne skrupuły, czy cię wziąć ze sobą dziś w nocy. Grozi wyraźne niebezpieczeństwo. — Czy mogę ci pomódz? — Obecność twoja może być nieocenioną. — Więc z pewnością pójdę. — Bardzo to ładnie z twojej strony. — To więcej widziałeś w tych pokojach niżeli ja mogłem dostrzedz. — Nie, ale zdaje mi się, że dalej postąpiłem w moich wnioskowaniach. Wyobrażam sobie, żeś widział to wszystko co i ja. — Nie zauważyłem nic nadzwyczajnego prócz taśmy do dzwonka, ale jakiemuby celowi ona odpowiadała, to więcej niż mogę sobie wyobrazić. — Widziałeś także wentylator? — Tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby to było coś tak niezwykłego, mieć mały otwór pomiędzy dwoma pokojami. Jest on tak mały, że ledwo szczur by się mógł przecisnąć. — Wiedziałem, że powinniśmy znaleźć wentylator, jeszcze nim przybyliśmy do Stoke Morau. — Mój drogi! — O tak, wiedziałem. Przypominasz sobie, jak ona mówiła, że siostra jej mogła czuć dym cygar Dr. Roylotta. To naturalne,natychmiast nasunęło mi myśl, że musi być połączenie między oboma pokojami. Mógł to być tylko mały otwór, bo inaczej zauważyłby go koroner przy śledztwie. Wnosiłem więc, że to wentylator. — Ale cóżby miało być w tem złego. — Nic, jest tylko szczególny zbieg okoliczności. Zrobiono wentylator, zawieszono taśmę od dzwonka, a kobieta, która spała w tym pokoju, umiera. Czy cię to nie uderza? — Dotychczas nie mogę widzieć żadnego związku. — Czyś nie zauważył czegoś bardzo osobliwego w tem łóżku? — Nie. — Jest ono przytwierdzone do podłogi. Czyś kiedy przedtem widział łóżko przymocowane tak jak to? — Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym kiedy widział. — Osoba ta nie mogła ruszyć swego łóżka. Musiało ono zawsze być w tem samem położeniu w stosunku do wentylatora i do taśmy, możemy ją tak nazwać, bo jest jasnem, że nigdy nie myślano o dzwonku. — Holmesie, krzyknąłem, zdaje mi się, że widzę jak przez mgłę, do czego ty zmierzasz. Trafiliśmy jeszcze na czas, by przeszkodzić jakiejś sprytnej i strasznej zbrodni. — Rzeczywiście sprytna i straszna. Jeżeli doktór schodzi na złą drogę, to jest pierwszym kryminalista, bo ma odwagę i zna się na rzeczy. Palmer i PritchardSławni zbrodniarze angielscy. byli wielkimi uczonymi. Ten człowiek sięga głębiej nawet, ale myślę, Watsonie, że trafił na sprytniejszych od siebie. Najemy się jednak dosyć strachu zanim ta noc przejdzie; na miłość zapalmy w spokoju fajkę i zwróćmy nasze myśli na parę godzin na jakiś weselszy temat. Około dziewiątej godziny światło pomiędzy drzewami znikło i zupełna ciemność zapanowała w kierunku dworu. Dwie godziny minęły powoli, a potem nagle właśnie z uderzeniem jedenastej, jedno jasne światło błysnęło na prawo przed nami. — To sygnał dla nas, powiedział Holmes i skoczył na równe nogi, pochodzi on z środkowego okna. Gdyśmy wyszli, Holmes zamienił kilka słów z gospodarzem, tłumacząc, że wybieramy się tak późno na wizytę do znajomego, i możliwem jest, że spędzimy tam noc. W chwilę później znajdowaliśmy się na ciemnej drodze, zimny wiatr wiał nam w twarz, a jedno żółte światło błyszczało przed nami w ciemności, jakby nam wskazywało drogę w naszej nocnej włóczędze. Nie było bardzo trudno wejść na grunta posiadłości, bo w starym murze ogrodowym było wiele nienaprawionych dziur. Krocząc wśród drzew, przybyliśmy na łąkę, przeszliśmy ją i właśnie mieliśmy wleźć przez okno, gdy nagle z klombu krzewów wawrzynowych wypadło coś, co wyglądało na jakieś ohydne, powykrzywiane dziecko, rzuciło się na trawę przekrzywiając się i szybko potem popędziło przez łąkę i znikło w ciemności. — Mój Boże, wyszeptałem, widziałeś to? Holmes zatrwożył się na chwilę jak i ja. W przerażeniu ścisnął rękę moją jakby kleszczami. Potem roześmiał się po cichu i szepnął mi do ucha: — To piękne gospodarstwo. To jest pawian. Zapomniałem o tych dziwnych pieszczochach, w których się lubował doktor. Była jeszcze czita i w każdej chwili mogliśmy ją poczuć na naszych ramionach. Wyznaje, że zrobiło mi sie lżej na sercu, gdy idąc za przykładem Holmesa, zdjąwszy trzewiki, znalazłem się w sypialni. Towarzysz mój bez szmeru zamknął okiennice, postawił lampę na stole i powiódł oczyma dokoła pokoju. Wszystko było tak jakeśmy widzieli w dzień. Potem przysunął się do mnie, złożył rękę w trąbkę i szepnął do mego ucha tak cicho, że zaledwie mogłem rozróżnić słowa: — Najmniejszy głos byłby zgubnym dla naszych planów. Skinąłem głową na znak, żem usłyszał. — Musimy siedzieć bez światła. Onby je spostrzegł przez wentylator. Kiwnąłem znowu głową. — Nie zdrzemnij się; życie twoje może tylko od tego zależeć. Miej swój rewolwer gotowy, na wypadek gdybyśmy go potrzebowali. Ja będę siedział na kraju łóżka, a ty na tem krześle. Wyjąłem rewolwer i położyłem go na rogu stołu. Holmes przyniósł był ze sobą długą cienką laskę i umieścił ją obole siebie na łóżku, obok tego położył pudełko zapałek i kawałek świecy. Potem zgasił lampę i zostaliśmy w ciemności. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego strasznego czuwania. Nie mogłem słyszeć żadnego głosu, ani nawet oddechu, a mimo to wiedziałem, że przyjaciel mój siedział o kilka stóp odemnie z otwartemi oczyma, w takiem samem napięciu nerwów, w jakiem i ja się znajdowałem. Okiennice nie przepuszczały najmniejszego promienia światła, a my czekaliśmy pogrążeni w najzupełniejszej ciemności. Z zewnątrz doleciał czasem krzyk nocnego ptaka, a raz tuż przy samem oknie odezwał się długi, przeciągły koci jęk, który mówił nam, że czita rzeczywiście była na wolności. Z oddali mogliśmy słyszeć głębokie dźwięki parafialnego zegara, który wydzwaniał każdy kwadrans. Jakże długimi wydawały się nam te kwadranse. Wybiła dwunasta, pierwsza, druga, trzecia, a my ciągle w milczeniu wyczekiwaliśmy tego co się stanie. Nagle w otworze wentylatora zabłysło na chwilę światło, ale zaraz znikło. Rychło potem uczuliśmy silny zapach palącej się oliwy i rozgrzanej blachy. Ktoś zapalił w sąsiednim pokoju ślepą latarnię. Usłyszałem lekki szmer jakby się ktoś poruszył, a potem wszystko jeszcze bardziej ucichło, chociaż odór wzrósł więcej. Przez pół godziny wytężałem daremnie ucho. Potem nagle dał się słyszeć inny głos — bardzo cichy, łagodny, podobny do tego, jaki wydaje para uchodząca z kotła małym otworem, ale ustawicznie. W tej chwili, gdy to doszło do naszych uszu, Holmes zeskoczył z łóżka, zapalił zapałkę i z wściekłością trzasnął laską po taśmie od dzwonka. — Widzisz to, Watsonie? wrzasnął, widzisz to? Ale ja nic nie widziałem. W chwili gdy Holmes zapalił światło, usłyszałem cichy wyraźny świst, ale nagły blask olśnił tak moje znużone oczy, że nie mógłbym powiedzieć, w co mój przyjaciel uderzył z taką wściekłością. Zobaczyłem jednak, że twarz jego była śmiertelnie blada i pełna zgrozy i obrzydzenia. Holmes przestał bić i wpatrywał się w wentylator, gdy nagle przedarł ciszę nocną najstraszniejszy ryk, jaki kiedy słyszałem. Wzmagał się bardziej i bardziej, ochrypłe wycie boleści, trwogi i złości, wszystko zmieszane razem okropnie. Mówiono, że tam we wsi, nawet na odległem probostwie krzyk ten pobudził śpiących. Uderzyło zimno do naszych serc i stałem zapatrzony w Holmesa, a on we mnie, dopóki ostatnie echa nie skonały w ciszy, z której powstały. — Co to może znaczyć? wyjąkałem. — To znaczy, że wszystko się skończyło, odpowiedział Holmes. I może ze wszystkiego to jest najlepsze. Weź swój rewolwer i wejdziemy do pokoju Dr. Roylotta. Z powagą na twarzy zapalił lampę i wyszedł na kurytarz. Uderzył dwa razy w drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, a ja tuż za nim z odwiedzionym rewolwerem w ręce. Zdumiewający widok uderzył nasze oczy. Na stole stała ślepa latarnia z zasuwą na pół otwartą i rzucała oślepiający promyk światła na żelazną szafę, której drzwi stały otworem. Obok tego stołu, na drewnianem krześle Dr. Grimesby Roylott odziany w długi szary szlafrok, jego kości policzkowa odstawały, a bose nogi tkwiły w czerwonych tureckich pantoflach. Na kolanach leżał krótki batog z długą pętlicą, który zauważyliśmy w dzień. Broda jego była zadarta do góry, a oczy strasznie wytrzeszczone i zastygłe, utkwione były w jeden kąt sufitu. W około czoła miał dziwną żółtą przepaskę z ciemnemi plamami, która zdawała się ściśle przylegać do jego głowy. Gdyśmy weszli, nie wydał z siebie żadnego głosu, ani się nie poruszył. — Wstęga! Pstra wstęga! szepnął Holmes. Postąpiłem o krok naprzód. W tej chwili dziwna przepaska zaczęła się ruszać i z pomiędzy włosów wynurzyła się płaska trójkątna głowa i nadęta szyja obmierzłego węża. — To jest żmija bagienna! krzyknął Holmes, najjadowitszy wąż w Indyach. Doktor zginął w dziesięć sekund po ukąszeniu. Zbrodnia w istocie skrupiła się na zbrodniarzu, a sprawca wpadł w pułapkę, którą zastawił dla drugiego. Wsadzimy to stworzenie z powrotem do kryjówki, a potem usuniemy Miss Stoner w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i damy znać o tem co się stało policyi hrabstwa. Mówiąc to, wziął szybko batog z kolan zmarłego i założywszy pętlicę w koło karku gada, ściągnął go ze strasznego legowiska i niosąc na długość ramienia od siebie, wrzucił do żelaznej szafy, którą zamknął za nim. Oto prawdziwe fakty, odnoszące się do śmierci Dr. Grimesby Roylott, of Stoke Morau. Niema potrzeby przedłużać opowiadania, które i tak już przybrało zbyt wielkie rozmiary szczegółami: jakeśmy zanieśli przykrą wiadomość przerażonej dziewczynie, jak odwieźliśmy ją rano pociągiem i oddali pod opiekę jej dobrej ciotce w Harrow, jak policya doszła po długiem śledztwie do wniosku, że Doktor znalazł śmierć przez nieostrożną zabawę z niebezpiecznym faworytem. Reszty dowiedziałem się jeszcze od Holmesa, gdyśmy wracali następnego dnia. — Doszedłem do najzupełniej błędnego wniosku, opowiadał, co dowodzi, mój drogi Watsonie, jak zawsze niebezpiecznie jest opierać rozumowanie na niedostatecznych danych. Obecność cyganów i słowo wstęga, którego użyła biedna dziewczyna, bezwątpienia aby wyjaśnić zjawisko, jakie ujrzała przy świetle zapałki, wystarczały, aby mnie naprowadzić na zupełnie zły trop. Mogę sobie rościć tylko pretensye do zasługi o tyle, żem się jednak natychmiast zoryentował w sytuacyi kiedy widocznem się stało, że jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo zagrażało mieszkance tego pokoju nie mogło pochodzić ani od okna, ani z drzwi. Moja uwaga zwróciła się szybko, jakem ci to już wspominał, na ten wentylator i na taśmę zwieszającą się nad łóżkiem. Odkrycie, że dzwonek nie dzwonił i że łóżko było przymocowane do podłogi, natychmiast obudziło moje podejrzenie, że taśma była jakby pomostem dla czegoś przełażącego przez otwór i schodzącego na łóżko. Myśl o wężu w tej chwili przyszła mi do głowy, a kiedym ją skojarzył z wiadomością, że doktorowi posyłano zwierzęta indyjskie, pomyślałem sobie, że prawdopodobnie jestem na dobrym tropie. Pomysł zadania trucizny w ten sposób, żeby nie zostało to odkryte przez jakie badania chemiczne, był właśnie takim, jakiego należało się spodziewać u mądrego, a nielitościwego człowieka, który przebywał na wschodzie. Szybkość, z jaką taka trucizna zwykła działać, powinna także przemawiać za tem, z tego punktu widzenia. Musiałby to być bystry koroner, żeby mógł rozróżnić dwa drobne czarne, ukłucia, któreby wskazały, gdzie trucizna zaczęła dokonywać dzieła zniszczenia. Potem myślałem o świście. Doktór musiał z pewnością przywoływać w ten sposób gada, zanim światło dzienne odkryłoby go na ofierze. Wyćwiczył go w ten sposób zapewne przy pomocy mleka, które widzieliśmy, aby wracał do niego na wezwanie. Musiał go umieszczać w wentylatorze o godzinie, która wydawała mu się najlepszą, z tą pewnością, że gad popełza po taśmie i zlezie na łóżko. Mógł on ukąsić lub nie mieszkankę pokoju, ona mogła przez cały tydzień co noc unikać śmierci, ale prędzej, czy później musiała paść jej ofiarą. Przyszedłem do tych wniosków, zanim jeszcze wszedłem do pokoju doktora. Badanie jego krzesła pokazało mi, że miał zwyczaj stawać na niem, co na przykład byłoby potrzebne w tym celu, jeżeli chciał dostać do wentylatora. Wygląd szafy, talerzyk z mlekiem i pętlica przy batogu, wyjaśniały wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie mogły pozostać. Metaliczny dźwięk, jaki słyszała Miss Stoner, widocznie pochodził stąd, że ojczym spiesznie zamykał drzwi szafy za jej strasznym lokatorem. Doszedłem do tej decyzyi, a kroki, jakie przedsięwziąłem, by wystawić sprawę na próbę, znasz już. Usłyszałem syk stworzenia i natychmiast zapaliłem światło i uderzyłem na gada. — Z tym rezultatem, że on uciekł przez wentylator. — A i z tym także, żem był przyczyną napadu jego na swego pana. Kilka uderzeń mojej laski trafiło go i obudziło zjadliwe jego usposobienie, tak, że rzucił się na pierwszą osobę, jaką ujrzał. W ten sposób bezwątpienia, winien jestem pośrednio śmierci Dr. Grimesby Roylotta, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby to zbytnio obciążało moje sumienie. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe